Crime of Fashion
}} " " is the fourth episode of the second season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis The Indie Girls are accused of copying their design. Where did their inspiration come from? Plot Following from the previous episode, Maggie bursts through the door and tells them that they won the Auction and that the Beautiful People had cheated. Surprised, Michelle asked Maggie what happened. When the Indies left, the Beautiful were acting as if they had won the lottery. Until the Bufouré twins claim the dress is theirs even though it is their father's. The two of them have a food fight which hits Madame Forbes and the Beautiful People's dress. However, even though it hit the Indie Girls' dress it wiped off, impressing Mr. Bufouré. Tasha then thinks Maggie exaggerated a bit which she agrees on, and asked the Mime even though he was there, why he did not tell them. Which he replied he forgot he could speak. The five of them go into Paris to see if their dress is trending. In a shop, Julia is shouting at the shopkeepers as the Indie Girls' dress is becoming popular so quickly and need to stop being sold in Paris. Different Parisians were wearing the outfit. Even in different colors such as in blue or pink. Then they meet the Parisian blogger Helen Helen who really loves the dress and shows that if any food or drink is poured/put on it, the outfit will dry clean. The Indies and Artist go back to the apartment after seeing how popular the dress has trended throughout Paris. In the apartment, Michelle gets a call from Madame Forbes telling her, Lilith and Tasha to go to PINY: Pinypon Institute of Paris. Madame Forbes is disappointed with Julia, Rita and Dory for copying a dress. She also compliments Michelle's dress and that it is very popular. But she has been told by the Beautiful People and the Bufouré twins saying that the dress came from Greece. Tasha states that Julia made this scenario as she lost the auction. Madame Forbes asks Michelle to prove that the dress is theirs. In order to accomplish this, Michelle calls the Fisherman and shows his raincoat to Madame Forbes proving to them it was their design. As the Bufouré girls were recording it and it was uploaded before the cameraman was told so the Beautiful People and the Bufouré girls get humiliated over the Internet. The episode ends with the Indies going to New York City on an airplane and the Beautiful People have to use the way the Indie Girls used to go to Paris as a punishment - getting on the Fisherman's boat. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Julia Cooper (antagonist) * Chloé and Zoë Bufouré (debut; minor antagonists) * Tasha Robinson * Lilith Henderson * Rita Finucci * Dory Skornik * Maggie * Rania Forbes * Captain * Mr. Grasso (cameo) * André (pictured) * Helen Helen (debut) * Laurent Bufouré * Madame Frechette (background) * Christian Louboutin (mentioned) * Goats Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Lilith's Brooch * Tasha's Brooches * Julia's Brooch * Rita's Bow * Rain Poncho dress * Bufouré dress * Julia's cellphone * Lilith's cellphone * Tasha's cellphone * PINY Tablets * Michelle's cellphone * Pictogram (mentioned) * Buzzface * Kittycat Cat (pictured) Locations * Paris ** Eiffel Tower (background) ** PINY: Pinypon Institute du Paris ** The Artists's Loft ** City of Goats (mentioned) ** Clothing Store * Greece * New York City ** PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York (mentioned) Trivia * This episode continues where "The Auction" left off. * This is the third episode in which the Beautiful People stole someone's design and passes it off as their own after "Fashion Backwards" and "To Tutor or Not to Tutor" (though the latter episode only have Julia doing it). This, however, is the first episode in which they got themselves in trouble for plagarizing and the second episode in which they humilate themselves because of it. * Sam Ryan and William Bradley are the only main characters who didn't appear in this episode. * It's revealed that whenever Julia loses in a competition, she would shop out of depression. According to Rita, the last time it happened is when Julia bought the entire content of a shoe store after she got second place in a gymnastic meeting. * The salad that appears in Maggie's flashback is exactly like the one Michelle and Dory made near the end of "Cooking Disaster". * This is one of the few episodes in which Julia bursts into flame of anger. * The Clothing Store is similar to the one Michelle shopped in "First Impressions". The store employees also have the same designs. * A poodle can be seen in the background when the Parisians are seen in the Rain Poncho dress. The poodle shares the same design as Pooch. * When the video is published on Buzzface, Julia used to have 15,538 likes. Cultural references * Zoë Bufouré mentioned that their cameraman is going to document Julia's scandal so he could post it on her and Chloé's Pictogram. Pictogram is a reference to Instagram. * When Maggie explains the flashback, she mentioned the Nobel Prize. Errors * Despite the beginning of the episode is a repeat of the end of the previous episode, there're several scenes that didn't match up with "The Auction", such as the characters' facial expressions. * When Laurent Bufouré appears in the flashback, the woman who wears a pink dress have her scleras overlaps on her closed eyes when she blinks. * Michelle's beret disappears when Maggie's flashback ends. * Rita didn't have her bow during the scene after the Beautiful People are at the Clothing Store. * Michelle didn't have her beret during the first shot of Madame Forbes talking to both the Beautiful People and the Indie Girls. * There're a few scenes in which Dory's lips are pink instead of purple: ** When Michelle said, "Ready to rock, Madame". ** When the cameraman is recording the Bufouré twins, the Beautiful People, the Indie Girls, and Madame Forbes. * You look closely at the number of Julia's likes on Buzzface that have decreased, some of the numbers didn't decrease at the right amount. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2